Las Aventuras del Asombroso Star Team
by Kaoru Black
Summary: ¡Un misil se impactará en Londres! Lo bueno es que cinco personas irán al espacio exterior para evitarlo pero ¿todo será tan fácil como lo imaginan? Pues, no. ¡Todo se complica con esa explosión estelar! Y, ¿cómo es posible que sobrevivieran? Sin duda es sospechoso, ojalá que las cosas no empeoren. {Adaptación de los 4 Fantásticos}


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter le pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Los 4 Fantásticos es propiedad de Marvel.

Este fic participa en el reto anual Long Story 2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

**Aclaración: **Adaptación de los 4 Fantásticos. No esperen que se parezca totalmente a la película, ni siquiera los poderes serán los mismos... etcétera; lo único parecido es la idea: explosión estelar que le da a los protas poderes y que tienen que salvar al mundo, punto.

**Advertencia: **Universo alternativo.

**~Los Aventuras del Asombroso Star Team~**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Regresa el misil?**

La escena empieza en el momento en que una persona grita por la nueva información que acaba de descubrir, es tan inesperada que no encuentra cómo reaccionar: ¡el misil que lanzaron hace nueve años está a punto de regresar!, no llegaría a importar de no ser porque ¡ese cohete aun está activo! Lo que es impactante teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que lleva desaparecido; ese científico se da cuenta que acaba de averiguar algo para lo que se necesita una urgente investigación ¿será real lo que está viendo o sus ojos le están fallando? No, él tiene la fama de no errar... ¡lo que en este momento es inoportuno! ¿Cómo desea que no sea así si el mismo lo ha comprobado tres veces seguidas con distintos métodos? Ni modo que lo vuelva a hacer... ¿qué hacer? ¿Le dice a su jefe lo que ha descubierto o lo verifica por una cuarta, quinta... de ser posible una sexta vez?; pero, ¿y si en verdad es tan imperativo que, por un momento que pierda, esa cosa se llega a... ? ¡No! ¡No puede pensar eso! ¡Tiene que haber algún fallo... por mínimo que fuera! No es perfecto, no puede serlo ¡tiene que equivocarse en algún momento y ansia que sea ahora!

Respira una y otra vez, sin embargo eso no cambia el número —exacto y lleno de veracidad— que se presenta ante sus ojos. ¿Lo comprueba de nuevo? Eso es perder el tiempo ¡y es lo que menos tienen! Es cuestión de cuarenta y dos horas para que ese misil se impacte en Inglaterra —Londres precisamente— ¡y todo se desaparezca en una inmensa explosión! Debe de lograr mantener la compostura, como científico que es no puede permitirse perder los estribos en una situación como esta mas ¡en su contrato no está nada referente a "enfrente a prontas muertes inminentes"!

Ay, desea que se lo trague la tierra.

—Tengo que avisarle al jefe —se dice convencido, su corazón late apresurado.

El hombre vuelve a respirar para volver en sí y, cuando lo logra, se levanta de golpe de la silla —botándola en el proceso—, se dirige hacia unas escalinatas con la mayor velocidad que tiene y sube hasta el séptimo escalón, gira a la derecha para encaminarse a un escritorio hecho de caoba fina con un asiento importado; sin detenerse busca con la vista algo y lo encuentra: es una memoria, la toma y recorre el camino a la inversa, se para en su escritorio, inserta el objeto e introduce un par de códigos que en cuestión de segundos hace que la información recién descubierta se guarde. En un movimiento rápido "apaga" la computadora y va "volando" a la oficina de su jefe, en definitivo eso no puede esperar.

—Ojalá que no se enfurezca —susurra entrando al elevador e introduce el número del piso a dónde se dirige, de nuevo intenta normalizar su respiración y, pisando insistente el suelo con sus zapatos, espera a que la máquina llegue prontamente; se cruza de brazos bufando y mira al techo como si esperara obtener algo a cambio—. Aunque ésto sea imperativo no seré tan impulsivo, tocaré la puerta antes de entrar y así me evitaré un buen sermón (o bajón en el cheque por mi osadía)... ¡qué aparato tan lento! ¡O te apuras o te convierto en cafetera! —grita provocando que su corazón regrese a latir apresurado, al parecer con eso ha logrado que su paciencia se esfume ¡y eso que le conoce porque nunca se le va!

No es que nunca se le va, tarda en que desaparezca pero, en una situación como esta, ¿quién no la pierde con rapidez?

* * *

><p>La escena cambia cuando se enfoca una puerta ligeramente gigantesca pintada de blanco, con un rectángulo colocado elegantemente en el centro de la entrada: es de un material precioso —puede que sea de plata ya que es un material hermoso que resalta con las cualidades que tiene esa persona: importante, sofisticado y respetuoso— y tiene la siguiente inscripción:<p>

_Draco Lucius Malfoy._

_El jefe de la empresa Malfoy._

_Posdata: Si no tienes nada interesante qué decir ni te molestes en entrar._

Y adentro se deja ver a un hombre de veinte y dos años de edad que está leyendo el periódico _El Profeta_, un empresa conocida por dar a conocer lo último que ha sucedido en Inglaterra —aunque sea de la manera más ridícula o molesta— y, aunque le importa lo más mínimo lo que digan de su compañía, le interesa leer como apoyan/desprestigian a sus competencias; los ruedas de la silla retroceden un poco cuando Draco, con su pie izquierdo, lo apoya en el escritorio importado de Estados Unidos y procede a ver a través de la ventana, observa a sus trabajadores entrar y salir del enorme edificio. Chasquea la lengua con un ligero tic en el ojo, esa actitud de desdén que algunos tienen no le agrada en lo absoluto pero si los despide tendrá que poner un volante en ese periódico y ¡no! se arriesgará a que Skeeter —o cómo se llame— empiece con sus "sabios comentarios".

—¿Por qué no puede pasar nada medianamente interesante? —se queja poniendo suavemente el objeto sobre el mueble.

Escucha un débil golpeteo en su puerta.

Se acomoda en su silla, ¿alguien lo busca... a él? Vale que eso es fuera de lo común, en contadas ocasiones alguien a entrado a su oficina —ejem, cierta chica con el pelo negro y que no acata los pedidos hechos con "amabilidad"— y aun más escasas son las que han dicho algo interesante; se levanta de la silla y camina lentamente hacia la puerta, quiere saber qué es lo que tienen que contar... algo tiene que haber, sino de que sirve el posdata que se encuentra inscrito en su placa. Inhala y exhala, abre la puerta y ahí ve a un hombre al que le tiene mucha confianza.

—Regulus, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —pregunta Draco, regresa por donde vino.

El hombre traga en seco, allá va. Piensa en la mejor manera para decirle su descubrimiento; Malfoy se sienta nuevamente.

—El cohete que hace nueve años se mandó al espacio exterior volverá y destruirá todo Londres en dos días. —¡Zas! Directo a la yugular.

Draco parpadea tres veces... ¿qué? Un cohete se estrellará en Londres. Ah, bueno, no es nada malo... un momento: ¿¡un cohete se estrellará en Londres?! Se pone en pie rápidamente y susurra incoherencias mientras camina de izquierda a derecha y viceversa; ¿cómo es posible que eso pase? Mejor pregunta: ¡¿cómo lo detendrán?! Vale, es un Malfoy ¡ha actuar como uno!

De la manera más casual menciona:

—Déjame ver si entiendo: entras a mi oficina y me informas, tan fresco como una lechuga, que ¡eso! se impactará ¡aquí! en ¡dos horas! ¡y que destruirá todo!

—Básicamente —confirma sereno el Black.

Un tic aparece en los ojos del jefe:

—¿¡Entonces, cómo puedes estar así: tan relajado?! —grita colérico— Entonces, genio ¿tienes alguna idea?

—Enviamos a cinco personas al espacio exterior para que desactiven el cohete —responde Regulus.

En ocasiones esa actitud tan calmada ¡lo llega a exasperar! A ver, ¿cómo alguien puede ser tan... Regulus Black? En fin, suspira al momento que regresa al asiento. ¿Cinco personas?, ¿quiénes? Tienen que ser gente en la confíe ¡y sobre todo que no sean o demasiado cotillas o demasiado... Regulus! Aparentemente, acaba de crear una nueva forma de catalogar a la gente "Estatus para ser un Regulus"... volviendo a lo importante, ni muy cotilla y que se lo tome en serio. Difícil elección.

—¿Alguna propuesta?

—Uno de ellos tiene que ser la señorita Davis (su padre ideó los planos de construcción para el misil) y nos podría ayudar ya que tiene un basto conocimiento en esa área —dice el científico. Draco asiente en comprensión—; usted puede elegir a los otros cuatro pero recuerde que, bajo ningún motivo, deben decirle a alguien (en especial a la cotorra excéntrica de Skeeter) sobre esto. No queremos que se arme un escándalo.

—Eso lo tengo muy en cuenta, Regulus. —Se levanta de la silla y camina hacia la ventana, ve a través de ella y consulta—: ¿Nadie más?

—No, señor.

—Entonces puedes retirarte.

—Con su permiso. —Y así el científico se va de la habitación dejando sólo al joven Malfoy.

Draco se queda pensando en las posibles personas, hay varias que ha conocido a lo largo de su vida y que, probablemente, contribuyan a la causa; normalmente, en situaciones como estas, se toma en cuenta los —de haber— futuros errores/desperfectos de la máquina que puedan ocurrir así que, replanteándose la pregunta, ¿qué personas son las más adecuadas para cubrir esos errores? Necesita a —sin contar a Davis—: una persona que tenga fuerza por si se avería algo —pesado— en el camino; otra que mantenga la mente fría en situaciones complicadas; una más que sea muy astuta y que idee creíbles "verdades levemente alteradas" —por eso de la prensa—; por último, alguien que de los fondos para la ida al espacio.

—Un momento, ¡soy un Malfoy! es obvio que yo daré los fondos (sobre todo porque no quiero que nadie más se entere) —bufa sintiéndose burlado ¡por sí mismo! Irónico—. Las otras serán... ¡ya sé! —Va al escritorio y presiona el botón azul que está en la esquina inferior diestra.

Cinco minutos después entra un adolescente de quince años de edad, con la tez algo caucásica y los ojos del color verde —que se notan un tanto grandes por el desvelo—; lo conoce desde hace diez años y le tiene algo de confianza —más que todo porque nunca ha hecho nada que vaya en contra de lo que dicta su familia—. Él hace una reverencia y dice con bastante respeto.

—¿Desea que Dobby haga algo por usted, joven Draco? —Aunque ese su defecto: ¡el condenado habla en tercera persona!, lo que se vuelve irritante en ocasiones.

—Dobby, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no hables así? Con la educación que madre te ha dado —porque es claro que Narcissa no va a querer un sirviente que hable como si fuera un campesino, si es de la familia Malfoy debe de saber etiqueta... aunque sea un sirviente— ¡deberías de hablar mejor!

—Perdóneme joven Draco, pero usted sabe perfectamente que Dobby siempre habla así y, sinceramente, sólo a usted lo desespera; tanto a lady Narcissa como al señor Lucius les da igual —refuta, inocentemente, Dobby.

—No es que les de igual, es que tu modo de hablar desespera de sobremanera a sus socios/contribuyentes que, al final, terminan accediendo a sus demandas ¡a veces dan más efectivo sólo por irse de ahí! —murmura sabiendo que, en cuestión de segundos, el tic regresará— Como sea —continua rodando los ojos, agarra una hoja de papel, un bolígrafo y anota algo en el papel—, busca a estas personas y diles que vengan a Malfoy Manors lo más rápido que puedan.

—Dobby lo hará. —Coge la hoja, lee los nombres y se va en busca de esas personas.

Draco suspira:

—Que si no se marchaba me desesperaba —indica sobándose las sienes.

Dobby sí que sabe como desesperar a la gente.

—Les sorprenderá saber lo que tendrán que hacer —asegura.

Mueve la silla hasta la ventana y ve a través de ella, una gran aventura les espera ¡y aun no es consciente si... ! No, saldrán de eso sin ningún rasguño; es lo más lógico. ¡Sobre todo porque Regulus es el genio detrás de eso! Así que sí, no hay ningún inconveniente. Sólo le queda esperar a que Dobby venga con esas personas para esa pequeña aventura empiece.

La escena termina cuando Draco abre _El Profeta _y vuelve con la lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentario: <strong>Hola xD Espero que este primer capítulo les haya gustado, disculpen si en algún momento del fanfic se llegaron a confundir (soy muy nueva en esto y la verdad cuesta un poco adaptarlo); gracias a los diferentes tópicos de "Guía de Escritura" que están en el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black logré mejorar un poco en cada aspecto (cosillas que me sorprendieron, aunque me salté olímpicamente lo de "relato erótico" ya que no contendrá... espero).

Si me puse a investigar es porque pensé que sería prudente saber lo mínimo para escribir un relato medianamente coherente (espero que haya quedado así) y que no incumpla con las reglas que exige el reto/la página jejeje.

Cualquier sugerencia/crítica constructiva es bienvenida :)


End file.
